I Hate Midnight
by Ewbie Moons
Summary: Bubbles' sisters get to go to the town dance, but she gets left home. So she hatches a mischevious plan to sneak in. While there, she dances with the mayor's nephew, Boomer. A Cinderella story, just different. DISCONTINUED.
1. First, I Have An Idea

A/N lol I started a new story!

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to do this in my other story, Boomer, if you will?**

**Boomer: No! I don't want to!**

**Stop pouting! If you just say the disclaimer like I asked you to, you'll get to kiss Bubbles by the third chapter. (Oops, I didn't mean to give away part of the story like that! Erase it from your mind!)**

**Boomer: Yay! Ok, Snickerdoodle doesn't own me, Bubs, Bloss, or BC. Or the show on Cartoon Network, or a car, or the evil minions she claims to have (she's renting them), or-**

**Ok that's enough! Now read the story, or my rented minions will find you. **

I don't feel like a servant at all. I'm just the youngest, so I'm bossed around a lot. It's understandable.

I'm seventeen and six months old. My two older sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, are nineteen and two months and eighteen and three weeks.

I'm Bubbles. As I said, I'm the youngest, and since I don't have as much experience, I don't get babysitting or fast food jobs as easily as my sisters. So, I don't earn as much money as they do, so I don't have as many nice things as they do.

Both our parents died in a fire when I was around thirteen years old. None of us were legal adults yet, so an orphanage took us in until Blossom turned eighteen. Well, they kept us until Blossom was eighteen and had a steady job at Nikki's Clothes and Other Stuff.

All three of us girls wanted to buy a house. But obviously, we couldn't afford it. I know what you're thinking: _Didn't your parents leave you any money?_ They did. They left us thirty-thousand dollars to split. Ten thousand dollars each. But thirty grand isn't enough to buy a house in this economy. So we used the money to rent a middle class apartment. After two years of saving, we got a three bedroom, two bath house. Man, was I glad to have an actual home again.

Now, we're settled into our little house in Townsville -I know, it's a hilarious name- and I'm being bossed around like the youngest children always are.

And the reason I'm treated like a servant this time is… the mayor is having a town dance!

Blossom and Buttercup are exhausting me and stretching me this way and that so that their dresses will be absolutely perfect.

Technically, I would be going too, except Blossom, as the oldest, says I can't go.

"Bubbles, you're seventeen. And there will be grown men out there, and alcohol…" she trailed off, shuddering.

She was right. But I still don't like it. I can take care of myself!

A few seemingly never-ending hours later, I wave goodbye to my sisters as they drive away to the dance. And then an Idea strikes me. Yes, the Idea is so great, it deserves a capital I.

* * *

**That chapter was super short, but I'll update after I finish updating It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl. **

**Boomer: And don't forget to review! If you don't, her rented minions will get you. *whispers* _P.S. Remind her that I get to kiss Bubbles in the third chapter!_**


	2. I Carry Out The Idea

**A/N I finished writing up the new chapter for ****It's Just A Girl But It's A Special Girl****! Woo!**

**Boomer: Snickerdoodle doesn't-**

**Not yet, idiot!**

**Boomer: :'(**

**I'm not done with the author's note! I'll tell you when to say it. Okay, so, I finished updating my other story, and now I'm gonna update this, but I'm also going to try to figure out how to make a poll so that people can vote on their favorite Powerpuff pairings! And yes, I'll even include some gross ones like Ace/Buttercup and Princess/Butch and Bubbles/Him, but if anyone chooses those, don't think I'll write fan fictions for them! Ew! Also, I've decided -for this week only- -or maybe next week too- I'll do, what are they called? Dare fics? Whatever. If you have an idea or quote for me to use, review and I'll write a one-shot using it.**

_**Now**_** you can do the disclaimer.**

**Boomer: Snickerdoodle doesn't own any copyrighted material except for the stuff **_**she**_** has copyrights over.**

**Now let the chapter begin!**

Here's Blossom's exact instructions on what to do while they were gone:

"Keep the doors locked. Don't let anyone in. We'll be back at 12:30. If you want food, you can make some. Love you, bye!"

So I wait a minute, and now I run to Buttercup's closet. I know that there is a shimmering blue gown in here. BC never wears it because she doesn't like the color blue. When she was a bit older than I am now and about my size, she bought this dress and tried it on. After wearing it around the house twice, though, -very impractical, by the way- she realized that it looked terrible on her. But it'll look beautiful on me. I put it on and twirl slowly in front of the mirror. Nice.

After that, I pull out a map and trace the way to the town hall. It will take me about thirty minutes to get there. So if I leave now and come back at midnight, assuming there's no delay, I should get home just in time to shut the door behind me, lock it, and act like I've casually been waiting by the door for five minutes. Perfect. Not to brag, but, I smile at my own brilliance.

I dig into the closet yet again, because I'm pretty sure Buttercup also bought shoes to go with the dress. Yes, there.

I look perfect. Like an angel.

But there's no time to stand around admiring myself! I run out the door and lock it behind me, then take off for Pokey Oaks Road, the easiest path to follow.

I arrive in twenty nine and a half minutes, as predicted. When I step inside, my favorite song, _Your Love Is My Drug_ by Ke$ha, is playing. I run in and start dancing like some irresponsible seventeen year old partier who's not supposed to be out.

**I don't like how extremely long my author's notes at the beginnings of the chapters are. Anyway… but at least this time the author's note was full of information! Except this chappie was too short. I wanted to make it longer but I had dinner, and homework.**


	3. And Then I Meet Him

**OMG I finally got around to updating I Hate Midnight! Isn't that great? **

**Boomer****: Snickerdoodle doesn't own anything that belongs to Craig McCracken, that is to say, pretty much everything except for some stuff.**

**

* * *

**

As Blossom had predicted, out of the corner of my eye I see some drunken-looking men in their thirties, beckoning for me to join them. I wince and turn away.

And then I see _him_. A young boy about my age walks over to me and politely holds out his hand for me to take. _What a gentleman,_ I think. I take his hand and we start swaying to the melody of a pretty-sounding slow dance. The boy leans down and murmurs in my ear, "Were those men bothering you?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me." I say, giving a small chuckle. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Boomer," he replies. "What's yours?"

"Bubbles."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. I think so too." I smile at him. He returns the gesture.

We continue rocking our bodies back and forth in silence. _This feels very right. And this Boomer is very handsome._ I mentally snicker at my own schoolgirlishness.

Next thing I know, the music changes. I look up at Boomer. "Can we get some drinks?" I ask.

"Of course." he says, nodding and leading me through the crowd to the concession table. I grab a Dr. Pepper, and so does he.

As I take a sip, I sigh as the liquid bubbles in my throat and quenches my thirst. Boomer has already finished his soda, and I turn to see him walking back from the trash can with his hands empty. He starts to reach for my arms to pull me onto the dance floor once more, when a girl with jet black hair flirtatiously bounces up to him. She would look pretty, except that her purple dress is very unflattering to her figure. Anyway, she bats her eyelids, looking rather foolish, and says in a voice unrealistically girlish,

"Ahem. So sorry to interrupt you," she throws a nasty look at me, "but I was wondering if _I_ could have this next dance."

Boomer's eyes get a little wide as he takes in her presence. He looks at me, and then uncertainly at her. I feel smug. He doesn't want to leave me. But out of common courtesy, he says, "Of course."

Even though my new favorite boy is off dancing with some whatever-girl, I smile, because I know he would rather be with me, for some reason. But I currently have no dance partner, so I stand around the concession table lamely. The same drunken men wolf-whistle at me, but I just ignore them and never put down my drink.

Fifteen minutes later -the song that Boomer and the girl dance to isn't very long- Boomer returns to me, sighing and complaining about the girl he danced with.

"And she kept trying to kiss me, which is like, 'Ahh! Rapist!' and kinda creeps me out, you know? _And_ she kept shoving her chest in my face. I swear, why anybody would invite her to a party, I don't know."

I yawn and laugh as he rants.

The DJ starts playing another song, "Love Me Dead" by Ludo.

Boomer grabs my hand and we get back into the crowd of couples. About halfway through the song, I can hear the church bells ringing in the distance.

_"Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!" _Eleven times. I look up again. Sure enough, it's eleven o'clock. Crap.

My unhappiness must have shown on my face though, because Boomer looks down at me and says in a concerned voice, "Is there something wrong?"

I blink and turn to face him fully. "No, nothing's wrong. I just usually don't stay out this late." I assure him. His eyes search my face for a moment, then he lets out a small breath, satisfied.

Then, in order to get over the awkward moment, I start asking him about himself. "So, is it true that you're the mayor's nephew?"

"Yeah. But since my brothers' and my mom and dad died, he kind of adopted us, though we have our own place."

"You and your siblings are orphans? Wow, so are my sisters and me!" I say, elated. But then I blush and say apologetically, "I'm sorry about your parents though."

Boomer smiles a small smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry about your parents too. But it's cool that we're both orphans."

I smile also. "Yeah." We stop talking and just dance, even though the music has stopped and the disc jockey is still picking out what to play next.

Silence lays heavily between us, but it's not an awkward silence. It's more like the beautiful fairytale silence where the princess and the prince look into each others' eyes and realize that they're in love. _It fits perfectly._ I think. _It's like a fairytale, and this is my Prince Charming. _

"Hey everybody!" the DJ shouts. "It's Slow Dance Hour! Grab your partner and get ready for straight waltzing."

I hear everybody else bustling to get to their boyfriend or girlfriend, but Boomer and I stay put. The thought that Boomer considers me his partner makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then the music starts.

_This is bliss_, I think contentedly, twirling under Boomer's arm. As I look up, I notice the clock. It reads 11:30. I suddenly feel like crying. But I ought to make the most of what little time I have left. So I continue to dance away my worries, my world, my self. All that matters is the music, me, and my Prince Charming, Boomer.

* * *

**Oops! I messed up, so Bubbles and Boomer kiss in the _fourth_ chapter, not the third. Mwahahahaa! I'm so evil, I'm making you wait!**


	4. It Was The Best Night Ever

****

Yay! Updates! This chapter's going to be a poem, actually, not regular sentences.

**And no, I still don't own any of this copyrighted material.**

**

* * *

**_We dance and dance,_

_Twirling, swirling, _

_Moving about on the wooden floors._

_I smile as we gently sway_

_Away, away,_

_From all our worries._

_I feel like a feather,_

_Light and bright,_

_Nothing could bring me down_

_From this angel named Boomer_

_With halo and wings,_

_Taking me to heaven and back._

_He is so sweet,_

_Making light conversation,_

_Being polite like a gentleman should._

_And he's a good dancer_

_Stepping about_

_As if he knew this dance by heart._

_I wonder if this handsome boy_

_Can hear my heart go thump-thump-thump_

_As I stare into his eyes._

_I wonder if he feels the same_

_About me,_

_Or if I'm just another girl to him._

_No, _

_I think._

_I'm more than that to him._

_Being with Boomer isn't awkward at all._

_It's as simple as breathing,_

_And almost as necessary._

_I've fallen in love_

_With this boy I just met._

_I wonder if he feels the same._

_But no time for worrying, it's 11:45._

_I have fifteen minutes!_

_The time, it flees!_

_I sigh inside_

_And blink away tears_

_That I'm sure were glittering at the corners of my eyes._

_What if I never see him again?_

_In my head I see pictures_

_Of Boomer with a girlfriend who isn't me._

_I curse time for being so cruel_

_But too late!_

_It is twelve o'clock, and the clock is striking._

_Its low ringing dongs fill my eardrums._

_I begin to weep._

_"What is wrong?" asks Boomer._

_I explain to him._

_"I must leave, it's midnight!" I cry._

_"And what if I never even see you again?"_

_Boomer chuckles._

_How could he chuckle?_

_Maybe he doesn't love me._

_"Don't worry, love-"_

_'Love.' He does love me._

_"I'll come back when I get time off school."_

_I stop crying and stare at him._

_"Really, you will?" I ask._

_He nods and I smile, throwing my arms around his waist._

_Boomer returns the childish hug_

_And then lifts my face towards his._

_I realize what is happening._

_Boomer_

_-My Prince Charming, my knight, my dance partner-_

_Kisses me, right on the lips._

* * *

**Woo-hoo! See, I told you they'd kiss in the fourth chapter.**

**So how was it? I thought it was pretty good, especially because when I make it into a poem it is much more deep and emotional and beautiful. **


	5. But Then I Had to Go Home

**If I really owned the PowerPuff Girls, would this be a fanfiction?**

I gasped and Boomer's lips left mine. "I- I need to go." He smiled and took me to the door, pushing it open again.

"I think the next break off we'll get is in about a month," he said. "I'll see you then, Bubbles?"

"Yes." I answered, beaming and stepping over the front threshold. In a few more steps, I was out of sight and started to run down the street.

I yanked open the front door, sprinted to Buttercup's closet, wrenched the dress and shoes off my body, and tugged my clothes back on. Then I skidded to the front door, locked it again, grabbed a book off the shelf, and sat down, opening the tome, _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, to a random page, and beginning to read. One and a half pages later, there was a knock at the door. I peeked through the window curtains, and then unfastened the door for my sisters. "Have a nice night?" Buttercup teased.

"Now, Buttercup, don't taunt her." Blossom warned.

I just smiled, saying, "It's okay, I did have a nice night. It was fun. I got lost in some romance." I nodded my head towards the book, even though that was not at all what I meant.

"Well, alright." Blossom glanced at the book and said, "We should probably go to bed now. It's what, one in the morning?"

I walked into the kitchen and observed the clock. The hands read 12:50. "It's ten minutes to one, so yeah, Blossom, we should probably be getting to sleep."

As I snuggled under my blue comforter, I thought of the night I'd had. _I escaped to a dance, met the guy of my dreams, snuck back home, and want to see him again. I also don't know how to tell my sisters,_ I thought. _Oh well. Save it for morning._ I shut my eyes and fell unconscious.

**Well… Kind of short. :(**

**But hey, at least I put up a new chapter! The document for I Hate Midnight only had 24 days left until it got automatically deleted, so I kind of had to update… I suddenly like that rule a lot, it motivates me to keep writing chapters.**


	6. Then He Asked Me Out

**Do you ever get the feeling that whenever you turn around, a little green man with a disturbing expression reminiscent of The Exorcist whispers in your ear, "Wear green… Or we will do much worse than pinch you…"? Do you ever get that feeling? You know I'm kidding! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Er, but if you do get that feeling, please visit a mental hospital.**

It is a week later, and spring break. My sisters and I are enjoying the beautiful weather, and I mostly walk around town wearing my denim shorts and a tank top.

I sigh as the warm sun wraps its golden arms around me. Wait… someone is wrapping their arms around me for real! AAGH! I flip around and lash out at my attacker, aiming for the groin. Target hit.

"Urgh…" the man gurgles in pain, clutching himself and stumbling to the ground. "What was that for?"

Oops. I recognize that voice. "Oh! Uh, sorry Boomer, it's just that I haven't seen you in a week, and I thought you were a pervert."

"Eh, no, it's okay." He doesn't sound okay. "I'd probably do the same thing if I were you." He manages to straighten up and look at me. "Well, how've you been?"

"I've been good. What about you?"

Boomer shrugs. "The same, I've been enjoying the warm weather. So," He sits down next to me. "I was wondering, since we technically already know each other, if you'd like to, you know, catch a movie, or something?" He is blushing, and I giggle.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"What do you want to see?" He crosses his outstretched legs and leans back on the heels of his hands, a casual pose.

I think about it… There really isn't anything I want to view in particular. "Um… maybe Boxed?"

His eyebrows rise up on his forehead. "You want to see a horror movie?"

"Sure, why not?"

Boomer shakes his head. "Nothing."

Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? Because I think he's thinking I'm thinking we should see a horror movie so I can cuddle up with him at the scary parts…which is actually true. Man, he's good at thinking.

"Well, if you won't tell me what you're thinking, when should I get there?"

"Get there?" Boomer asked, looking horrified.

"Yeah, to the movie theater."

"You don't need to get there! I'll pick you up. Where's your house?"

I pick at a flower in the ground. "How gentlemanly of you," I say, caressing its petals. I give him my house address.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at seven… if that's okay?"

"Yes, seven tonight. I'll see you then." I smile and set down the blossom. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I hop onto my bike and pedal back home.

**(Tonight)**

I'm sitting by the door in informal but nice jeans and a long-sleeved white T-shirt. I don't think there was really a need to dress up fancy, since it's just the movies. But I do let my hair down this evening, even though it's usually up in a ponytail, bun, or my signature pigtails. It's wavy and pretty, and the locks spill over to a little past shoulder length.

_Ding dong!_ I pull open the door and grin broadly as I see Boomer. I was right about casual. He has on black pants and a blue short-sleeve shirt with a gray hoodie, also. "Hi," I say happily.

Except then Blossom comes downstairs and gasps. "Bubbles! Who's that?"

I turn around in shock and gulp. "Uh… it's… I'm…" I really can't lie, but I can't tell the truth, because that would still get me in trouble. Ugh, fine, I pick truth, but I don't tell the whole story. "I'm going on a date."

"With who?" Her shrewd pink eyes take in the sight of him.

"Boomer." I reply. He automatically stretches out his right hand to shake. She takes it and firmly grasps before letting go.

"Who's this guy?" she still asks.

"I met him at… the park… earlier today. We struck up a conversation," I clear my throat. "Because I bumped into him by accident."

Blossom nods. The answer seems to appease her. But she still isn't done. "Where are you going?"

"The movies, we're going to see Boxed."

"A horror movie?" Her face is contorted into a confused expression. "I didn't know you like thrillers."

"Not usually," I say with a shrug, "But I want to see this one."

Before she can pose another inquiry, I'm out the door and in the shotgun seat of Boomer's Royal Blue Pearl Honda Civic.

**This chapter (not counting author's notes) was exactly 700 words. I hope you're happy, cause I wrote this while I could be getting important sleep for school tomorrow! Also, some copyright stuff:**

**Boxed is NOT a real movie. I made it up because I didn't feel like having to look up some horror I've never seen and having to make sure the way I describe the movie is the way it's supposed to be. **

**Boomer has a Royal Blue Honda Civic because that's the car I really want to get, and because I think it suits him very well.**


End file.
